


Candy is a Last Resort Weapon

by sinceresapphire



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Inappropriate Use Of Candy, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: Team Legends learn why they only use candy as a weapon as a last result and never against fellow legends. Though, certain members find out the end results work out to their advantage. Mick just wishes the team would leave the good candy alone.





	Candy is a Last Resort Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 1 of [Coldatom Halloween 2017](https://coldatomtrash.tumblr.com/post/165194674660)
> 
> Pranks and Team Legends is a dangerous combination, proceed with caution.

Team Legends don’t have a lot of rules, mostly because they’d put a cramp on their style.

 

However, there are a few they’ve decided are worth following.

 

One such rule is only use candy as a weapon as a last result and never against fellow legends.

 

Most people would assume this is related to fighting time pirates or other assorted bad guys the team comes across during their mission to protect history.

 

Most people would be wrong.

 

The rule came about from the Great Waverider Prank War.

 

Gideon still holds a grudge against the team for the candy that got into her systems.

 

For the most part, it was all in good fun.

 

Mick just wishes the team would leave the good candy alone.

 

Until Leonard made a terrible mistake.

 

He messed with Ray’s supersuit.

 

In Leonard’s opinion, Ray was being extra annoying talking about upgrades he wants to make to the suit with Cisco’s help.

 

He thought there was too much talking about Cisco and not enough about the suit.

 

Sara was quick to point out how jealous he sounded.

 

Leonard Snart is not jealous especially about a nerd, over a nerd.

 

One night, Leonard gets Gideon to fabricate a couple cans of spray paint to give the suit a colorful makeover.

 

Neon Red and Orange make for a drastic change.

 

Ray swears revenge on the person who messed with his suit.

 

It takes him several days to figure out who did it and how he wants to get back at the person.

 

The idea strikes him one day when he’s in the kitchen and Mick enters eating some of the candy the team stocked up on the last time they were home.

 

Ray wakes up early the next morning to steal some chocolate.

 

After melting the candy, he waits until Leonard leaves his room before sneaking in to put the chocolate in the pockets on his parka.

 

The next time Leonard wears his parka is on a mission and half way through, he sticks his hands in them and is caught off guard by the chocolate.

 

Despite his codename, the heat from his fingers melts the chocolate just enough for some of it come off.

 

His mind doesn’t go to melted chocolate.

 

The war escalates to the point where Ray rigs up a Rube Goldberg machine that weaves around the ship and included several candy elements including the final piece where hundreds of pieces of jolly ranchers are dropped from a net right about Leonard’s bed in the middle of the night.

 

Leonard sits up and glares at the ceiling.

 

“Damn it, Raymond.”

 

Climbing out of bed, he turns on the light and frowns at the sight of his bed covered in candy.

 

He leaves his room and barges into Ray’s.

 

“Uh, can I help you Leonard?”

 

Ray rubs his eyes as he tries to wake up enough to figure out what is going on.

 

“I was rudely awakened by candy falling on me and covering my bed. Since I can’t sleep there now and it’s your fault, you get to share your bed with me.”

 

Leonard doesn’t give him time to react.

 

Pulling back the covers, Leonard is relieved that Ray’s close to the wall because that means he doesn’t have to force him to move over.

 

The next ten minutes involve lots of moving and shoving along with some arguing as they both try to get comfortable.

 

What neither man expects is to wake up in a romantically compromising position.

 

Leonard lays on his side with his back to Ray who has an arm wrapped tightly around Leonard’s waist and his face buried in his neck.

 

Squirming for a few moments, Leonard sighs.

 

Ray’s arm keeping holding onto him tightly and in place.

 

Though, it doesn’t take him long to wake up and realize he’s not alone in his bed.

 

“Snart? You’re really in my bed! I thought I was dreaming.”

 

Leonard smirks.

 

“If you wanted me to sleep with you, you should have just said something, Raymond.”

 

Ray lets him go but he decides enough is enough.

 

The team is going to meet up with Team Flash sooner rather than later so what would be better than to get ahead of his little _problem_ so Cisco doesn’t get any ideas of stealing what is his.

 

Before Ray is able to get out of bed by climbing over Leonard, the other man grabs him and kisses him.

 

Leonard pulls away and smirks at him again.

 

“You know, I could think of better uses for melted chocolate, Raymond….”

 


End file.
